Move and Countermove
|Synopsis1= Destro and a couple of Iron Grenadiers engage in a fencing exercise until a Nullifier reports that the A.G.P. squadron is ready and standing by. One Iron Grenadier asks Destro if it is wise showing off their build-up of force to which Destro replies that whatever they do, someone is watching. And indeed someone is watching. Cobra Commander and Dr. Mindbender watch from their command center. The Commander demands to know where the Toxo-Vipers infiltrating the castle are. Cobra is secretly tunneling their way underground to Destro's castle though their activity doesn't go quite unnoticed when the Joes who also happen to be there holding a stakeout of their own. Near the castle, Outback returns from a reconnaissance run to his camp where he meets with Sneak Peek. Nearby Outback finds an antenna and smashes it. The antenna smacks into the head of a Tele-Viper in an underground tunnel. He, a Techno-Viper, and a Toxo-Viper start complaining about their jobs. The sword sparring exercise is once again interrupted when the Baroness arrives to tell Destro of their neighbor, Lord Malaprop, and his haggis plant expansion. Destro decides to converse with Malaprop while the Baroness continues the exercise. At Malaprop's property, Destro tells Malaprop that he knows about the latter's scouting of his south pasture. Malaprop tell him off, insisting that he does his business in a decent way. A remark to which Destro replies that he pays his workers' taxes and then drives off. Back on Cobra Island, Cobra Commander prepares to let his forces attack when a Tele-Viper mentions he cannot reach his counterpart in Scotland. Outback rips out the antenna, but the Iron Grenadier fencing Baroness overhears it. He tries to get the Baroness to listen to him, but she thinks it is just a feint to let down her guard. Destro and Lord Malaprop exchange barbs about the construction going on in the property. Lord Malaprop contends it is only a drainage issue. Under the castle, the Toxo-Viper sets up a poisonous gas to flood the castle. Destro returns to the castle to find the Iron Grenadier and Baroness still sparring. He grabs the sword, throws it into the ground, and drags off the Iron Grenadier. The sword punctures through the pipe the Toxo-Viper has connected to the gas tank. Destro returns to his castle and has one of his Iron Grenadiers put on a civilian disguise and then has him drive around the estate to scout out possible Cobra emplacements. Despite passing through a number of possible Cobra hiding posts such as a trail of caravans and a gypsy camp, the Iron Grenadier remains oblivious to the possibility. Meanwhile, Destro has his armored column covered in hay. Cobra Commander is upset that his plan to invade the castle underground is canceled and decides to lead the assault himself. Later that night, Flint and Shockwave arrive at the Joes' camp and hear Sneak-Peek's report as Destro and Baroness find for dinner frozen haggis sent over by Malaprop. Destro remains suspicious of Malaprop's actions and decides that he will pay his neighbor another visit. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="Now, let us see if you are as good as Destro seems to think you are!" "Did he tell you that, Baroness?" "Not in so many words. But he never would have asked me to fence with you if you weren't world class..." :--'''Baroness' and an Iron Grenadier are fencing. "At least I make my money in a decent way!" "I pay my workers a living wage, and I pay my taxes." :--'Lord Malaprop' and Destro talk money. |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*This story takes place between issue #86 and #87 of the the series published by Marvel Comics. *It isn't explicitly stated but the "Cobra Commander" in the story based on its point in continuity is actually Fred VII, the man who replaced the real commander for a period of time. *This comic was part of the Comic Packs for Generation 3. The Comic Pack included action figures of Destro and an Iron Grenadier. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Hasbro G.I. Joe 07 G.I. Joe 07